


Because of you

by Aliah



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliah/pseuds/Aliah
Summary: Thor and Loki. What happened to them, and what happens to them.





	Because of you

Test chapter.  
Warning: This work is not and will most likely not be beta-ed. I am a non-native English speaker.


End file.
